


unceasing.

by laevatein



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post-Game, let me indulge in my unending feelings for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the day he realized Seifer was the constant in his life that he both wanted and needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unceasing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written properly in months. I've been having a rough time with anxiety and depression mainly stemming from unresolved issues with myself over the past few years. It's made it difficult to write anything meaningful, but since I've started channeling these negative feelings in various ways it's getting to where I can attempt to write again.
> 
> So yeah I wrote this during my replay of FF8. I always end up having a lot of feelings about these two and their relationship. I thought this was kind of a good way to start easing myself back into writing.

It wasn’t very often that he had free time to spare anymore.

Although when he did he was sure to use it wisely by taking out the latest of his purchases out for a spin. It was a quiet ride to Balamb, enjoying the wind and the solitude it provided. Despite no longer dwelling in the loneliness that had plagued him for much of his life, it was still a welcomed friend from time to time.

By choice Squall had gone into town alone. Simply taking up some fishing on the pier and visiting a few local shops would do him some good. The fluorescent lights inside Garden had only started to off-set the dullness that came with the resounding tired daily routine that he’d grown accustomed to. The break was much needed.

Yes the drive was good. Parking his car by the pier and taking out his supplies needed, he affirmed that sitting by the ocean was even better.

It was utter relaxation at its finest - that was until a voice called out to him.

“Well I’ll be damned, if it isn’t the commander himself.”

Immediately an odd shiver traced down his spine, grey-blue hues averting to see the familiar presence standing behind of him.

“Seifer.”

The name rolled off his tongue in a way that was both curious and all-knowing. His body language remained neutral, curiosity embedding in his words.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I live nearby now.” Assuming a silent permission had been given for him to take a seat, Seifer took up the remainder of space next to Squall.

“That must be nice.”

His fingers held onto the fishing pole, eyes glancing back at the water and awaiting for whatever may come.

“It’s a good change.”

For a while they simply sat there exchanging minute conversation. Little quips about developments made in Garden since the end of the war were given, and Seifer nodded occasionally. Even with the general information there seemed to be an underlying piece of something being overlooked on purpose.

Seifer was the one to break that silence though.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah I know.” Squall replied a little more quietly than usual.

“..Is it out of line for me to say that I missed you?”

Biting the inside of his cheek, there was an internal struggle with how truthful he wanted to be then.

“It’s not.” The thoughts voiced themselves faster than reason could withhold them. “...I’ve missed you too. A lot.”

It was an honesty that Squall never would have dared to approach and embrace years ago. A fair amount of surprise showed on Seifer’s features.

“Woah - Rinoa must have really changed you huh?”

“Not just her. Many things changed, including me. Circumstances do that to you whether you ask for it or not.”

Seifer nodded, changing the subject to what he assumed had still been the object of Squall’s affections.

“How is the princess anyways?”

“I don’t really know. She left shortly after everything happened. We...are better off apart since we have different goals in mind.”

That was...an unexpected answer. “Ah...well...” Seifer leaned back on his elbows, staring up at the sky while thinking back on his own past relationship with the woman in question. “..That’s life. People come and go.”

Squall thought on the response, setting the fishing pole in the small holster before looking over his shoulder at Seifer. He stared at him for a few moments, silently pondering before finally making his thoughts known.

“They do, but you seem to be a constant.”

It was one person he couldn’t shake. Some time ago he might’ve wanted to do just that too but now...the whispered truths from his heart told him otherwise.

“...Can I show you something?”

There was a secret within those words, jade hues eluding to it as well. Squall nodded, only taking a few moments to gather up his belongings. With them tucked safely in the trunk of his car, he allowed Seifer to guide him through Balamb until they reached the building that appeared to be their destination.

It was a quaint house, located not far from the pier itself. A soft echoing of keys was heard amidst the passing breeze, and Squall waited patiently for entry.

With the door opened shortly thereafter, he walked inside to take in the minimalist decorations within the two bedroom home. It was very..simple. Somehow it fit Seifer.

“This is nice.”

Squall let his fingers grace along the edge of a shelf in the small living room area, feeling Seifer’s gaze on him.

“It works well enough.”

“So what did you want to show me? A stamp collection?” A teasing remark earned a smile from the other.

“Not exactly.” Seifer made a daring touch, grabbing Squall’s hand and guiding him down the hallway to one of the bedrooms that from the size alone had to be the master bedroom.

The touch on his hand was different. It was calmer in comparison to the past whenever tension and uncertainties laid between them. As if to deem an acceptance of it, he let his fingers lightly intertwine with Seifer’s own while moving along with him into the room.

There was a well-sized balcony past a sliding glass door that remained opened, the breeze entering the room to add to the atmosphere that was all too soothing already. His gaze drifted from the reflection of the ocean to the bed and then to Seifer.

Already the means to an end was deciphered.

As if to be depicted by destiny itself, Squall had long since accepted the quiet mulling of emotions that stirred only in Seifer’s presence. A hand on his cheek was his only warning, lips pressing onto his own before a passion overwhelmed his being.

A hand reached forward in reciprocation, latching onto the front of Seifer’s grey t-shirt by means of pulling him closer. When a tongue pressed into the kiss, lips became pliant and opted for that intensity that was threatening to devour him _whole_. It was as if this emotion had been lingering for years, a steady build up only to be attained at a time when they were both prepared to understand appreciate it.

Any of his minimal defenses that still acted as barriers from time to time vanished, leaving him completely vulnerable and for the taking. Only Seifer could lure him into openly doing such a thing, pressing into the kiss that much harder in a way that demanded for him to possess him entirely.

Seifer _more_ than wanted that. The vehemence he had often felt in Squall’s presence throughout the years all made sense then. More than anything he’d longed for him, to taste and experience all that he was - to truly **_know_** him.

And even thereafter when he was pressed into the sheets, skin on skin - the shared experience of love and desire could be felt in the way fingers traced and mouths met for incessant kisses. It never ceased. The way Seifer fit against him, how he moved and filled him - it was utter _perfection_.

Breaths taken seemed that much easier, body lighter than ever from a fulfillment that had been needed for far too long.

Seifer’s voice kept him in that moment, wrapped up in sentiments from his stare alone.

“I love you...you know that right?"

 _‘I always have’_ seemed to linger at the edge of those words as well. Even though it hadn’t been voiced, the touch of his fingertips drifting over the palm of Squall’s hand communicated as such.

The reassurance hadn’t been needed given such was already felt with just a simple kiss from Seifer, but still Squall appreciated it all the same.

“I know..” Squall smiled, closing his eyes and letting the sea breeze soothe him.

“...I love you too.”


End file.
